Aladdin: HP Style
by SlytherinBeauty
Summary: MAJOR AU! based on the Disney movie! Harry as Aladdin and Voldemort as Jafar. when Voldie hits Harry with a spell, it creates an AU where Hogwarts is a kingdom and Dumbledore is it's sultan. bad at summaries.
1. Wizarding Nights

**A/N: another lame attempt at a story. I got the idea from watching the movie. Please tell me if it sucks or not. If you like it, review.**

**Disclaimer: if the characters were mine, do you really think that I would be writing on this site? Also I don't own the plot, either. If I did, id be richer than rich.**

**Claimer: I only own the character changes and song changes. Those are mine! Lol. Ok. On with the story!**

Across a desert plain, our narrator shares his song and story with you. He hopes that you will not hit the back button and think that this story is not worth reading.

_Oh, I come from a land_

_From a faraway place_

_Where the caravan threastels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense _

_It's barbaric_

_But, hey, its home!_

_Where the winds from the east_

_And the suns from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down,_

_Stop on by,_

_Hop a Nimbus and fly!_

_To another wizarding night!_

_Wizarding nights, like wizarding days,_

_More often than not,_

_Are hotter then hot_

_In a lot of good ways!_

_Wizarding nights_

'_Neath magical moons_

_A fool of his guard_

_Could fall, and fall hard_

_Out there in the Dark! _

"Well, hello, and good evening, my friends!" he says to you, the reader.

"Welcome to the story! Where there will be mystery, enchantment, and the finest magical kingdom that all of Europe has ever seen!" he says the last part rather quickly.

He shows you a number of things that include relics from the Marauders days, but you are not interested in that, are you?

No, you are interested in a story worth reading, not something you can but over the internet!

He finally shows you a magic lamp. One that looks centuries old.

"Do no be fooled by its appearance," he reminds you. "Like so many things, it's not what is outside, but what is inside that count."

"Maybe you would like to hear what happened?" at your continuous reading, he tells you.

**Stupid line won't show. Pretend this is the line. Ok? Good.**

The story begins on a dark night. Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

He had on a cloak with the hood up to hide his face. He has a rat on his shoulder and is looking at a man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes who is on the floor in front of him.

"You…are late." Sneered the man in the cloak.

"A thousand apologizes, master." Said the man bowing.

"You have it, then?" asked the man under the cloak.

"I had to Obliviate a few wizards, but I got it." Said the other man, holding up a gold piece. It was half of a golden beetle.

The first man went to grab it, but the other man snatched it away.

"The reward." Said the second man reminding the other of their deal.

The rat jumped from its master's shoulders and onto the other man's hand and bit it. He grabbed the beetle and gave it to his master.

"Trust me, my faithful servant. You'll get what's coming to you." He said as he withdrew the other piece and put the two pieces of the beetle together. It came alive and started to fly toward the Dark Forest outside of Hogwarts.

"Quickly, follow it!" yelled the first man as he climbed on a broom and flew to where the beetle was.

The beetle went deep into the forest ad settled its pieces onto either side of a dune. The ground started to rumble and shake as the pieces became eyes and the head of a tiger was soon formed.

"After all my years of searching! The Cave of Wonders!" said the first man triumphantly.

"By Merlin." Breathed the second.

"Remember, bring me the lamp, you can have the rest of the treasure, but the lamp is mine!" warned the first man.

The second man slowly went to where the tiger's head was and saw into its open mouth a staircase. He made to go down the stairs, but was pushed back by the tiger speaking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it asked in a roaring voice.

"It is I, Lucius, the humble Death Eater." Replied the second man.

"Know this: only one may enter here," it said in the same voice. "One whose worth lies far within: a diamond in the rough."

Lucius looked to the other man and cloaked man told him to go into the Cave.

He carefully stepped into the mouth and sighed, but it was too late. The dune started to rumble again as it swallowed Lucius whole and the cloaked man was knocked to his feet.

He heard the echo of the tiger's voice saying to find the diamond in the rough.

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it!" said a new voice. It was a short, balding man. He stood where the rat once was. "We're never going to get that stupid lamp!"

"Patience, Wormtail, patience." Said the cloaked man as he took the beetle's pieces from him. "Lucius was obviously less than worthy." He said as he pocketed the pieces.

"Oh, there's a big surprise! I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from that surprise!" said Wormtail sarcastically. "What are we going to do! We got a big problem here, a big—"

He was cut off from the cloaked man shutting him up with a Silencing spell.

"Yes, only one may enter. We must find this one. This diamond in the rough." He said as he went back to his hiding place.

**Stupid, stupid line won't show. I have having to do this instead.**

"Stop! Thief!" cried a voice throughout Hogwarts' dungeons. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, Potter!"

"All this for a piece of boomslang?" the boy muttered to himself. He ran until he found a closet to hide in. Snape had probably gotten Filch and a couple of Slytherins to help him look for the thief.

He came out of the closet and ducked into a girls' bathroom. There were only about 3 girls in there and they didn't even flinch. They were used to it because Harry had gotten into trouble a lot.

"You wont get away so easy!" he heard Filch say.

"He thinks that was easy?" Harry said and the girls laughed.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Harry?" asked done girl.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught." He told the girls. Suddenly the door opened and Snape caught him by the collar.

"I'm in trouble." Harry muttered obviously. Snape cloak was suddenly pulled over his head, covering his eyes. Harry ducked and escaped.

"Perfect timing, Ron, as usual." He said as he ran with his best friend at his side.

"Hello." Ron said as they made a run for it.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry said as he and Ron made a run for it.

_Harry and Ron: Got to keep  
One jump ahead of the bread line  
one swing ahead of the wand  
we steal only what we can't afford  
that's everything_

One jump ahead of the Slytherins  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate we're broke

Slytherins: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

Harry and Ron: Just a little snack, guys. 

_  
Slytherins: Rip him open, take it back, guys_

_  
Harry: I can take a hint, got to face the facts  
You're my only friend, Ron!_

_  
Slytherins: Who?_

Ladies: Oh it's sad they've hit the bottom  
they've become a two-man rise in crime  
we'd blame parents except they don't have them

_  
Harry and Ron: Got to __eat to live__, got to steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when we got the time!_

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time going to use a nom de plume_  
One jump ahead of the Slytherins  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Crowd: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Harry: Let's not be too hasty

_  
Pansy: Still I think he's rather tasty_

_  
Ron: Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along_

_  
Slytherins: Wrong!_

Harry: One jump ahead of the wand points

_  
(Vandal!)_

_  
Ron: One hop ahead of the spell_

_  
(Street rat!)_

_  
Harry: One trick ahead of disaster_

_  
(Scoundrel!)_

_  
Ron: They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)_

_  
Harry and Ron: Here goes, better throw our hands in  
Wish us happy landin'  
All we got to do is jump!_

They got a spare flying broom from a closet and literally threw themselves out of the nearest window. The Slytherins were actually stupid enough to follow them! They ended up falling into some spare brooms.

They flew to the abandoned shack in the neighboring town and started to brew the potion. They needed the boomslang for it. It was a potion to keep them from starving. It helped them make food.

Ever since the Second war, Harry had disappeared. Voldemort had cast a spell that threw them into an alternate reality of everything.

No one remembered their former lives, or even if they had one. Harry and Ron had been outcasts ever since.

The castle that was across the view was known as Hogwarts. It was a kingdom. Dumbledore was the sultan and he had a daughter named Princess Hermione.

"And now, we feast!" said Ron as he put the potion into two glasses and drank his down in one shot. It tasted awful, but at least his stomach wasn't growling anymore. It had worked!

As Harry was about to drink his, a cry got his attention. He saw two 11-years-olds in the trash cans looking for food, when something bit one of them.

Harry took one look at his potion and opened the window to offer it to them. He told them what it did, and them being so young, would keep them full for about a couple of weeks.

Ron said that he had sympathy for those less fortunate than themselves and that was saying something, as they barely had anything.

They heard commotion outside and saw that there was a very important-looking person on his way to the castle. He was on a Firebolt.

"Another suitor for the princess." Commented a townsperson.

Harry and Ron looked in awe. Anyone who had that broom was certain to be rich. They heard giggling and the boy from earlier came out with his sister behind him. They were admiring the broom.

"Out of my way, mudbloods!" the man said, but Harry stepped forward as Ron shook his head. The man was about to put a spell on the kids.

"Hey!" Harry said, getting in the way. "If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" he spit at the pale boy.

"I'll teach you some manners!" said the pale boy as he kicked Harry into the mud. The onlookers were laughing by now and Ron rushed to his friend's side.

"Look at that, Ron." Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's not everyday you see a broom with two arses." The crowd held their breaths.

"You are a worthless mudblood," said the obvious prince. "You were born a mudblood, you will die a mudblood, and only your fleas will morn you!" he said as he flew towards the gates to the castle.

Harry went to go after him, but Ron stopped him.

"He's not worth it, mate." Ron said.

"I'm not a mudblood, or worthless. And I don't have fleas." Harry said as he scratched his head, proving the prince right. "Come on, Ron. Let's go home." He said as they both went through the passage way to their home. **(A/N: the commotion was in Hogwarts grounds.)**

_Harry: Half-blood, street rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer  
_

_Ron: Would they see a poor boy? No, siree  
They'd find out  
There's so much more to me_

"Some day, Ron. Things are going to change." Said Harry as Ron was already snoring. "We'll be rich, live in a castle, and never have any problems at all." He said as he looked through the window to the castle.

**A/N: sorry to end it here, but I wanted to introduce Hermione in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Review, me hearties, yo ho!**

**SlytherinBeauty**

**Check out my other stories, too, please!**


	2. By Order of the Princess

**A/N: hope you liked the first chapter! Hermione gets introduced in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: if the characters were mine, do you really think that I would be writing on this site? Also I don't own the plot, either. If I did, id be richer than rich.**

**Claimer: I only own the character changes and song changes. Those are mine! Lol. Ok. On with the story!**

"I've never been so insulted!" yelled an angry boy of about 17.

"Prince Draco?" said the sultan. "Leaving so soon, are you?" he asked.

"Good luck marrying her off!" said Prince Draco as he swept out of the castle.

"Hermione." Mumbled the sultan angrily. He went outside to the grounds and saw her by the fountain. Her long brown hair was tied up in an elegant, yet casual knot and she was wearing her normal clothes: they didn't look out of place in Arabia. **(A/N: like Princess Jasmine.)**

"Hermione!" he called. He noticed that the prince had a part of his pants ripped off.

Her tiger answered her father's call for her.

"Confound it, Rajah!" he said as he tried to pull the prince's underwear from the tiger's growling mouth. "This is why Prince Draco stormed out!" he said as he showed her the underwear.

"Oh, father," she said turning to him. "Rajah was just playing with him. You were just playing with that self-absorbed Prince Draco weren't you?" she said to her pet. She cleared her throat at her father's face.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call!" he told her.

"The law says you must be married to a prince." They said at the same time. He gave his daughter a look. She went over to the bird cage and took out a love bird to pet it.

"By your next birthday." He finished.

"The law is wrong." She told him stubbornly.

"You've only got three more days!" he said in a rush.

"Father." She said, looking at him. "I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love." She said still stroking the bird's feathers.

"Hermione," he said to her in a soothing voice. "It's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever and I want to make sure you're taken care of and provided for."

"Please, try to understand!" she said to him. "I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends." She complained. Her tiger growled. "Except you, Rajah." Her tiger went back to sleep.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls." She said.

"Hermione, you're a princess." Her father told her obviously.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore." She yelled stubbornly as she splashed the water in the fountain.

"Merlin forbid you should have any daughters." Dumbledore muttered angrily as he went into the castle.

She went to the bird cage and let it open and all the birds flew into the sky. How she wished that she could be one of them. To just fly away from there. She got an idea suddenly and decided tonight, to put it into action.

"Don't know where she gets it from." Dumbledore muttered as he entered his office. "Her mother wasn't nearly so picky."

He saw a shadow over his desk and saw Riddle.

"My most trusted advisor, I'm in desperate need for your advice." He said to Riddle.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." Riddle said bowing to royalty.

"It's this suitor business. Hermione refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wits end." He told Riddle.

Dumbledore took out a piece of cheese for Riddle's rat and forced it down its throat.

"His majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Riddle said chuckling as Wormtail looked at him with spite. "Now, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem." Said Riddle.

"If anyone could help, its you." Dumbledore said.

"But it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Riddle said as he pointed at the ring on Dumbledore's pinky.

"My ring? It's been in the family for years." Dumbledore told him.

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor." Riddle told him, as he pulled out his wand. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Riddle said as he put a confundus charm on the sultan.

"Everything will be fine." Repeated Dumbledore in trace-like state.

"The diamond." Said Riddle holding out his hand.

"Yes, Tom. Whatever you need will be fine." Said the sultan as he handed Riddle the ring.

"You are most gracious, my liege." He said mockingly. "Now run along and play with your little toys." He said in the same mocking voice.

"I can't take it anymore!" said Wormtail as he transformed once they were out of sight. "If I got to choke down one more of that piece of cheese—bam! Wham!" he said making rude gestures. They were walking to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Clam yourself, Wormtail." Said Riddle after he spoke the password. "Soon, I will be sultan." He reminded his "pet."

"Then _I'll _be the one stuffing cheese down _his_ throat!" said Wormtail as he slid down into the secret room under the castle.

On the other side of the castle, a lone figure was crossing the grounds and heading toward the village.

Rajah stopped the figure before it climbed the gate to go to the magical town.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah." It was Princess Hermione. She was wearing a brown cloak and she had her hood up to hide her tiara.

"But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." She told the sad tiger. "I'll miss you." She said as she hugged him and put one foot on his back to climb over the gate. "Goodbye." She whispered before she climbed over to the other side.

The next day, Harry and Ron were doing their usual morning shopping. Well, they were trying to steal again so they could brew more of the potion. Some of the ingredients were in Hogsmeade, but they were going tonight for the others.

"Ok, Ron, go!" urged Harry. They were going to steal some mandrake juice from one of the shopkeepers.

Ron went inside the store, took some random object and ran out. The shopkeeper saw him and ran outside to try and catch him. Meanwhile, Harry went inside and sole what was needed along with some candy. He couldn't resist.

"Hey, mate." Said Ron when they were safely on the top of one of the buildings. Harry handed him a chocolate frog and Ron bit the head off.

Meanwhile, Hermione was smiling at everything and everyone she saw. There were so many interesting things! She couldn't decide what she wanted to do first. Go into Honeydukes or the Three Brommsticks for some butterbeer.

She accidentally bumped into a man giving some free sample of Pepper Imps, and he swallowed them making him breathe fire. She jumped back and the hood of her cloak slid off her hair to reveal her tiara.

Harry saw her from atop the Qudidditch Supplies store. Ron was waving his hand in front of him, but to no avail. Ron looked to see what was keeping his best mate occupied and he rolled his eyes when he saw it was another girl.

She had put the hood back up to hide her tiara before anyone noticed. Luckily, no one did. She saw a little boy looking inside the candy store and she decided to get something from it. She took one of the candies from the shelf and gave it to the boy.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." Said the crabby storeowner.

"Pay?" she asked.

"No one steals from my store." He told her. She finally understood what he meant and said that she didn't have any money.

"Thief!" he exclaimed. Some people were already starting to look.

"If you'd let me go to the castle, I could get some from the sultan." She told him.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he asked her as he pointed his wand and was about to say a curse when Harry decided to step in.

"Thank you, kind sir." He said to the man. "Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you." He asked her in a loud voice.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Just play along." He whispered back.

"You know this girl?" the owner asked Harry.

"Sadly, yes." He lied. "She is my sister. She's a little crazy." Hermione was taken aback.

"She said she knew the sultan." Hermione thought that there was no way out of that one, but she was wrong.

"She thinks that my friend is the sultan." He lied smoothly. Deciding to play along, she bowed in front of Ron and said, "Oh, wise sultan, how may I serve you?"

He patted her on the head and Harry took another chocolate from the shelf and presented it to the man.

"Tragic, isn't it?" he said referring to Hermione. "But no harm done." He said giving him the candy.

"Come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor." Harry said as he picked her up from the ground.

"Hello, doctor, how are you?" she said to a seer.

"Not that one." Harry told her. "Come on, _sultan_." He said to Ron. When he mock-bowed, some money and food slipped from his pockets, and he quickly ran with Harry and Hermione in the lead before anyone caught them.

Back in the Chamber of Secrets, Wormtail was helping Riddle with a spell to create a storm.

"Cant we just wait for a real one?" whined the rat.

"Save your breath." Riddle snapped.

"Yes, evil one." Said the former Marauder as he put more energy into the spell.

"Part sands of time; reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Riddle recited as he put the blue diamond in the middle of the wands.

The image showed Harry helping Hermione through the passageway from Hogwarts to the Shrieking Shack.

"There he is!" said Riddle in triumph. "My diamond in the rough!"

"That's him?" asked Wormtail as he was shot back into the wall because of the force of the spell.

"Let's extend him and invitation to the castle, shall we?" Riddle asked mockingly.

"Swell." Said Wormtail coughing as Riddle laughed evilly.

"Almost there." Harry told Hermione as he helped her get to the whomping willow.

She tripped on a root and Harry caught her in his arms. They stared at each other until Ron cleared his throat. He was waiting for them.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." She said to him.

"Forget it." He said waving her apology. "This is your first time in Hogsmeade, huh?" he asked her as he prodded the knot on the tree.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Well, you do kind of stand out." He told her. She blushed at his compliment, but came to his senses when he was trying to hold the knot for her.

When he saw that she was already next to him, she said she was a fast learner and went down the tunnel with him.

"Watch your head there." He warned her as she ducked.

"This where you live?" she asked in awe.

"It's not much," he said going upstairs. "But, it has a great view." He told her as he pulled the moth-eaten curtains to reveal Hogwarts castle.

"The castle looks pretty amazing, huh?" he asked her.

"Its wonderful." She said with no emotion as she sat on a chair.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there." Harry said as he imagined. "Have servants and valets."

"Sure, people would tell you where to go and how to dress." Hermione said offhandedly.

"Better than here. Always scrapping for food and ditching the Slytherins." Said Harry as Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're not free to make your won choices." Said Hermione, thinking.

"Sometimes you feel..." said Harry as he thought of the right word.

"You're just…" said Hermione.

"Trapped." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. They understood one another. Harry broke the silence.

"Where are you from?" he asked handing her an apple, but not without doing a trick with it.

"Doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm not going back." She told him catching the apple.

"Really? How come?" he asked curiously.

"My father is forcing me to get married." She told him. It was the truth.

"That's awful." He commented. Ron was trying to fall asleep as it was almost sundown. "That's not fair. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"That's very sweet." She told him. His face was inching closer to hers. She felt her heartbeat quicken. Their faces were getting closer and closer until—

"There you are!" said a voice from the passageway. It was a Slytherin.

"There after me! There after you?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"My father must've sent them." She muttered. Ron had already jumped out the window.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked her quickly.

"Y-yes." She told him. He grabbed her hand and told her to jump. They landed right next to Ron. He was already hiding in a pot, but the Slytherins had seen Harry and Hermione.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we Potter?" sneered Snape. Harry elbowed him and told Hermione to run for it.

But they way was blocked. Ron didn't move. He would get them out of the dungeons later.

"Let him go!" Hermione demanded.

"Look here, a mudblood." Sneered Snape once more as he knocked her to her feet.

"Unhand him!" she yelled again. She lowered her hood to reveal her crown. "By order of the princess!"

"Princess Hermione!" gasped Snape.

"The princess?" Harry said to himself. Ron was thinking along the same lines.

"What are you doing outside the castle? And with this half-blood?" Snape asked her.

"That's not your concern." She told him. Harry was now beginning to understand everything that she had said, forced marriage, feeling trapped. "Do as I command! Release him!"

"I would, princess, but my orders come from Riddle. You'll have to take it up with him." Snape informed her, as he bowed out of the street.

"Believe me, I will." She said more to her as she crossed her arms and gave a stare that would give Riddle a run for his money.

**A/N: whew! Another chapter! 8 pages! Hope you liked it! Please tell me of it was good or not. Next chapter comes in Carpet and Genie. See who they are in my version next time on Aladdin: HP style!**

**Thank you:**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX: glad that you like my story so far. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Foodisgood: glad that you like this story. Please tell me what you think of it. I'll hide you in my story so Malfoy and Snape don't get you.**

**Review, me hearties, yo ho!**

**SlytherinBeauty**


	3. Wizard Like Me

**A/N: carpet and Genie come into this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Plot belongs to Disney and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: character changes and songs changes are the only things that are mine.**

**A/N2: IF YOU HAVE READ BOOK 6, PRETEND THAT THE EVENTS OF THAT BOOK NEVER HAPPENED!**

_Recap:_

"_Unhand him!" she yelled again. She lowered her hood to reveal her crown. "By order of the princess!"_

"_Princess Hermione!" gasped Snape._

"_The princess?" Harry said to himself. Ron was thinking along the same lines._

"_What are you doing outside the castle? And with this half-blood?" Snape asked her._

"_That's not your concern." She told him. Harry was now beginning to understand everything that she had said, forced marriage, feeling trapped. "Do as I command! Release him!"_

"_I would, princess, but my orders come from Riddle. You'll have to take it up with him." Snape informed her, as he bowed out of the street._

"_Believe me, I will." She said more to her as she crossed her arms and gave a stare that would give Riddle a run for his money._

_End Recap:_

"Riddle?" called Hermione throughout the vast corridors that were in the castle.

"Princess?" Riddle called back. He was coming out of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Wormtail was trapped in the door.

"How may I be of service to you?" he said opening his cloak to hide the art that was desperately trying to break free of the door.

"The Slytherins just took a boy from Hogsmeade. On your order." She told him.

"You father has charged me with keeping peace in Hogsmeade. The boy was a criminal." Was his excuse. Wormtail was still trying to get out.

"What was his crime?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Riddle had closed the door with his foot discreetly so that Hermione couldn't see. Wormtail was now on the other side of the door.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" she told him.

"Oh, dear." He said dramatically. "How upsetting. Had I known!" he said walking away from the entrance to the Chamber.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione carefully.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out." He informed her.

"What sentence?" she asked fearing the worst.

"Death." He told her. She suddenly lost her breath and sat down on a nearby chair. "I'm exceedingly sorry, princess." He said trying to comfort her.

"How could you?" she said in a whisper before she ran away from him, tears streaming down her face.

Wormtail had finally gotten through the door and transformed back into a man.

"So, how did it go?" he asked dramatically.

"I think she took it rather well." Riddle said laughing.

Hermione was crying by the fountain out in the grounds when her tiger came up to her.

"It's all my fault, Rajah." She told the sad-looking animal. He put his head on her lap and she started pet him. "I didn't even know his name." she confessed to the tiger.

Harry, meanwhile, was in one of the dungeons under the castle. He was trying to break free from the restraints around his writs, but it was steal. And his wand was on the other side of the room.

"She was the princess?" he asked himself for what must've been the hundredth time since being caught.

"I can't believe it. I must've sounded so stupid to her!" he said to himself.

"You know they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of you going mad?" asked a very sarcastic voice.

"Can you just get me out of here, Ron?" Harry said to his best friend. Ron got his wand for him and started to play with the restraints.

"Why did you even go after her?" asked Ron.

"Hey, she was in trouble!" said Harry. "But it was worth it." Ron gave him a look.

"Don't worry, Ron, I'm never going to see her again." He told him. Ron had gotten the restraints off him.

"Why?"

"I'm a half-blood, remember and there's a law." He reminded his mate.

"She's got to marry a prince." Said Ron answering him.

"She deserves a prince." Harry said.

"Don't beat yourself about it. At least she's safe and so are we as soon as we get out of here." Said Ron trying to comfort him.

"I'm a fool." He said.

"You're only a fool if you give up." Said a wheezing voice from the other side of the dungeon.

"Who are you?" asked Harry quickly. A man emerged from the other side of the dungeon. He was bald, but had an enormous beard and mustache. He was limping and carrying his weight on a make-shift stick.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself." Answered the man in a wheezing voice. "But together, perhaps we can be more."

"We're listening." Harry said. Ron was sitting beside Harry. He had gotten in, because the guard was asleep, but there was no chance of getting out now.

"There is a cave. A Cave of Wonders filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." Said the man. He showed them some rubies and diamonds. Ron made to grab it, but the man snatched it away.

"Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." Said the man, walking into the shadows. "Riddle, I can't breathe." Said Wormtail from the man's fake hump on its back. The man stuffed the rat back in, and Harry and Ron never noticed.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry a princess." Said Harry.

"You ever heard of the golden rule?" he asked them. When they shook their heads, he replied. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He said with a smile showing his rotten teeth.

"So why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" inquired Ron.

"I need a pair of strong legs," he gestured to Harry. "And strong back," he gestured to Ron. "To go in after it.

"One problem. It's out there. We're in here." Said Harry as if talking to a child.

"Things aren't always as they seem." Said the man as he pushed back a part of the wall that lead to staircases. "So…do we have a deal?" the man asked.

**273536983198625842697560076543168654.008731.20.65.60**

They ended up coming from under the ground right outside the gates of the castle. They walked a long way to the Forbidden Forest and came across the giant tiger's head.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it asked in a menacing deep voice.

"It is I, Harry Potter."

"And I, Ron Weasley."

"Proceed," said the tiger. "Touch nothing but the lamp." It growled as it opened its mouth wide enough to fit the two boys.

"Remember: fetch me the lamp! Then you shall have your reward!" said the man from behind.

"Don't panic." Whispered Harry to Ron as they crossed the teeth made of sand and went down the long and winding staircases carefully.

"Would you look at that?" Harry said in awe as they entered a room. It was as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts castle. Filled from top to bottom with gold.

"Just a handful of this could make us richer than the sultan." Said Ron. He was with his mouth hanging open. There was a small path that led from one side of the room to another doorway.

Ron made to grab the nearest chest, but he was pulled back by Harry.

"Don't touch anything!" he warned.

"Why?" whined Ron.

"One: we need to find that lamp. Two: because the tiger said 'touch nothing but the lamp.'" Said Harry, rolling his eyes.

Ron noticed that there was a broom lying next to the chest. It looked brand new. He shrugged and followed Harry to go find the lamp. When they were walking towards the other side of the room, Ron felt as if there was something following them, but he saw nothing.

The broom that he saw earlier, however, was in a different position. It was now lying on the floor near him. He found it suspicious.

"I could've sworn…" he muttered to himself. He continued to follow Harry and look around at all the gold.

He had the feeling again, but saw nothing again. The broom was now standing in between the piled of gold instead of on the floor. Ron followed Harry closer thinking that there was something spooky about the broom.

"Harry, did you see that broom?" asked Ron.

"Which one?" Asked Harry, turning around. Ron pointed to it, but Harry shook his head no. they continued until Ron felt someone poking him in the back. Harry was in front of him, so that meant that it wasn't him.

He turned around quickly, but saw nothing. The broom was hovered above him, so he couldn't see it. He turned around again, and felt it poke him.

"That's it!" he yelled. Harry asked him what was wrong and Ron told him it was the broom. Harry gave him a look.

"Are you mental?" Harry asked him seriously. Ron turned Harry's head in the direction the broom had went, and sure enough, the broom poked its "head" out and Harry gasped.

"A Firebolt." He said in awe. Ron stared at the broom. It's top of the line. "Come on out, we're not going to hurt you." Harry cooed.

"Harry, you're talking to an inanimate object." Said Ron.

"Shh. Watch." He told the red-head.

Slowly, but surely, it creped out from behind the gold towards Harry and Ron.

"Take it easy, Ron. It's not going to bite." Harry said laughing. Ron shot him and angry glare.

The broomstick hovered at their eye levels for a moment, until it saw the look on Ron's face.

"Hang on!" Harry called to the broom. It stopped and turned around. "Maybe you can help us?" Harry asked. It waited for Harry to say what he needed help with. "We're trying to find a lamp." Harry told it.

It did a loop and hovered so they could climb on. It was built for two. Harry sat on the front and Ron behind him. They flew towards this massive room. It had nothing in it except a giant ruby in one corner and a small lake.

The lake had stones on top so one could reach the stairs on the other side. On the top of the stairs was a podium with the golden lamp on it. Harry told Ron to stay for his safety and while he went to get the lamp. Ron nodded in understanding.

Harry reached the top of the stairs in no time. He reached for the lamp and took it in his hands. "This is it?" he asked himself, looking it over. "This is what we came all the way down here to—"

He was cut off by the sight before him. Ron was trying to get to the ruby, but the Firebolt kept on trying to block him. Finally, Ron threw the broom over his shoulder and ran for the ruby.

"INFIDELS!" said a roaring voice they recognized as the tiger's.

Ron tried to put it back, but it was too late; the damage had been done.

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!" roared the angry tiger. "NOW, YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" it roared.

Harry slid down the stairs that turned into a slide and the water had become lava. He slid until he thought he was going to fall into the lava and die, but the Firebolt caught him in midair.

Ron had run to the stones that were on top of the hot magma. Harry steered the broom to go to Ron. He hovered so Ron would climb on. It was just in time. The stone that Ron had been standing on had blown up and the lava was now a huge wave that went after the two on the broom.

They twisted and turned every which way until they were headed straight into a wall.

"Can we panic now!" screamed Ron behind Harry. They screamed, but the broom dived and went into the treasure room they were inside before. The broom went up out of the room towards the opening of the tiger: its mouth.

The debris was falling and one of the rocks hit the broom so hard, it sent them both flying. Harry reached for what was left of the stair he climbed down from and Ron was grabbing onto his waist.

"Throw me the lamp!" the man yelled.

"I can't!" screamed Harry. "Give me your hand!" he yelled and reached for the man's hand.

"First give me the lamp!" the man said. Harry reached to his belt and grabbed the lamp with his free hand. He reached for the man's hand and gave it to him. He felt Ron and him slipping.

"YES!" the man cheered. "AT LAST!" cheered the man.

Ron had climbed up and was now helping Harry to safety, when the man roughly pushed him aside and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"What are you doing?" demanded Harry.

"Giving you your reward." Said the man laughing. He pulled out a blunt, silver knife from his robes and aimed it at Harry. "You eternal reward." He said evilly.

He thrust it in Harry's direction, but Ron had grabbed his arm and bit down hard. he grabbed at the man's robes to let Harry go, but to no avail.

The man pushed Harry and Ron off him and they fell through the tiger's mouth. Harry's head hit a rock that was falling and slipped into unconsciousness. Ron whistled for the broom, and it caught them before anything else happened to them. The broom lowered itself to the ground and Ron slipped off it and laid Harry down on the floor.

The Cave of Wonders had closed and Riddle took off his disguise laughing evilly.

"It's mine." He muttered happily. "It's all mine!" he said, reaching into his pocket for it. "Where is it?" he asked himself. He looked in all his pockets, but found nothing. The lamp had fallen back in with the two!

"NOOOO!" he screamed. No one heard him, as he was so far away.

**24486160537732.046215.487569.3276303.5816463024542.56**

Back in the castle, Dumbledore came into his daughter's room and found her crying with Rajah at her side.

"Hermione?" he said announcing his presence. She turned to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Riddle…has…done…something…terrible." She sobbed into his arms.

"There, there, Hermione. We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything." The sultan said to his daughter.

**65123068706840384179007419870308320536.843621t.2752**

"Harry." Whispered Ron as he shook him. "Harry, wake up." He shook him again. "Harry." Ron breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry open his eyes.

"My head." Grunted Harry.

"You took a pretty nasty fall. Lucky Bolt saved you." Said Ron.

"Bolt?" Harry asked.

"Firebolt." Ron explained.

"Oh." Harry looked up to see that there was no way out. "We're trapped. That two-faced, son-of-a-Death Eater!" he yelled angrily at the roof.

"Wherever he is, he's long gone with that lamp." Said Harry in defeat.

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and showed him the lamp.

"You nicked it?" Harry asked in awe.

"When living with Fred and George…" Ron left the sentence trailing. Harry had no family, but Ron had grown up with his older brothers to take care of him and his sister.

"It looks like such a beat-up, worthless, piece of junk." Said Harry, giving it a look over.

"I think there's something written here. But it's hard to see." Harry rubbed it with his sleeve to try and clear up what it said.

The lamp started to shake and it seemed like it exploded. Fireworks shot out of it and a giant figure rose out of the lamp.

"AH!" it yelled. "Oy!" it said. It was a big, blue…thing. They didn't know how to describe it.

"10.000 years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on, a second. Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be out of there!" he said happily.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen." He said as he grabbed a microphone out of nowhere. "Where you from? What your name?" he asked them.

"I'm Harry and this is Ron."

"Who rubbed the lamp?"

"I did." Said Harry.

"Harry! Can we call you Har, or maybe just Rie, or how about 'Arry? Sounds like here boy!" he turned into a dog and went to fetch a bone.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought." Harry told Ron.

"You smoke? Mind if I do?" he said as he vanished and reappeared from behind a cloud of smoke.

Harry was enjoying this. He laughed as Ron hid behind him shaking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." He said.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Sirius. Although, I never am." He told them Harry laughed and Ron smiled.

"Wow! Bolt! I haven't seen you since I bought you!" he said to the broom fondly.

"You're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger." Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"Hang on, _I'm _your master?" asked Harry.

"Yep." Said Sirius with a smile.

"What do you wish?" he asked Harry.

"Wish?" asked Ron.

"He gets three wishes. And no wishing for more wishes. Three is the limit." Said Sirius.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Said Harry to Ron.

"Master, I don't think you quite what you got here. So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Said Sirius. He stepped back and pulled his sleeves up. He made many gestures with his wand and muttered many spells.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say_

Mister Harry, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this? Accio!  
Do your friends do that? Expelliarmus!  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Alohamora, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker open up?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a wizard for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Harry, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Ron and Harry look at each other and smile. Bolt was doing loops anf lips in honor of Sirius.

"So what'll it be, master?" asked Sirius.

"You're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right?" asked Harry.

"Well, I can't kill anybody, I can't make people fall in love with anyone else, and I can't bring anyone back from the dead." He told them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smirked. They would need to get out of this cave without costing Harry a wish. Translation: they would trick him into it.

"Limitations? On wishes?" asked Harry.

"Some all-powerful wizard. Can't even bring people back from the dead." Said Ron.

Sirius looked ready to kill, even though he can't.

"I don't know, Ron." Said Harry.

"He probably can't even get us out of this cave." Mused Ron.

"I guess we'll have to find a way out." Said Harry getting up and looking around. But Sirius had sat them back down with his wand.

"Excuse me?" he said. Harry and Ron smirked once again. "Did you rub me lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so! Not right now! You're getting your wishes, so, SIT DOWN!" Sirius said.

He put a spell on the Firebolt to make it fit for three and he went in the front. Harry was in the middle, with Ron behind him.

"Please keep your hands and arms securely around the waist of the person in front of you." Said Sirius in a business-like tone.

"_Bombarda!"_ he said, pointing his wand at the roof. "We're out of here!" he said joyously when they flew through the hole.

**A/N: oh my God! 12 pages! I want at least 10 reviews for this one! Its really long, so it shouldn't be a problem! Im trying to update my vampire story, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. If anyone has ideas, please tell me!**

**Thank you:**

**Fred**

**Hannah**

**Possom2009**

**Emma**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX: hope you like who I made Genie! I did that for it to be funnier.**

**H/HR shipper**

**Foodisgood**


	4. Prince Harry

**A/N: I can't believe all the great reviews I'm getting for this story! Thank you all so much! Hope you like this chapter, make way for Prince Harry.**

**Disclaimer: plot belongs to Disney. Characters to J.K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: song changes and character changes. Also, thank you Butterfly Beauty for helping me with this chapter's song.**

**A/N: IN THIS STORY, BOOK 6 NEVER HAPPENED! IF YOU'VE READ IT, FORGET IT! NOTHING FROM THAT BOOK HAPPENED HERE!**

_Recap:_

"_Please keep your hands and arms securely around the waist of the person in front of you." Said Sirius in a business-like tone._

"_Bombarda!" he said, pointing his wand at the roof. "We're out of here!" he said joyously when they flew through the hole._

_End Recap:_

"Riddle," said Dumbledore in the throne room. Riddle was standing with him, as was his daughter, Hermione. "This is an outrage." Said the sultan, standing up.

"If it weren't for all your years of loyal service—but, from now on, you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me. _Before_ they are beheaded." Said the sultan.

"I assure you, your highness. It won't happen again." Riddle said, bowing. Wormtail on his shoulder.

"Hermione, Riddle. Now let's put this whole messy business behind us." Said Dumbledore as he held Hermione in his right hand and Riddle in his left. He brought them together. They faced each other.

"My most abject and humblest apologizes to you as well, princess." Said Riddle, holding her hand. She snatched it away from him.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry." She told them. She turned to Riddle. "When I'm queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." She stormed off to her room.

"All settled then." said Dumbledore. He didn't hear Hermione's threat. "Now getting back to this suitor business." He turned to Hermione, but she was not there. "Hermione!" he called as he ran after her.

"If only I would've gotten that lamp!" said riddle in a nasty voice. Wormtail transformed.

"'I will have the power to get rid of you.' Yeah, right." He said. "To think that we have to keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives!" he said in exasperation.

"Only until she finds a 'chump' husband." Riddle reminded him. "Then she'll have us banished or beheaded." They both make gagging motions.

"What if you were the chump husband?" asked the rat animagus.

"What?" Riddle said quickly.

"You marry the princess and become the sultan!" he said excitedly.

"Marry the shrew?" said riddle with a smile. "Become sultan. The idea has merit." He said as he sat on the throne to see what it felt like.

"Merit, right!" said Wormtail. "Then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff! Ahhhh! Her-splat!" said Wormtail making the motions with his hands and sound effects.

"I love the way your foul little mind works!" Riddle said. They laughed evilly.

**597106851624408544561r0625451462441144898123531114**

"Thank you for using Firebolt Airlines for all your travel needs." Said Sirius is a mock stewardess voice. "Don't stand until the broom has come to a complete stop."

Harry and Ron climbed off when the broom was hovering for them to get off.

"Well, Harry. How about that, Mr. Doubt on the wizard?" asked Sirius in his normal voice.

"Oh, you sure showed me." Said Harry sarcastically. "Now about me three wishes." Harry said.

"Dost mine ears deceive me?" asked Sirius. "Three? You are down by one, boy!"

"Oh, no. I never wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." Said Harry smirking.

"I feel used!" Sirius said in mock hurt. "Alright! But no more freebies." He told them.

"Fair deal." Said Harry, walking around. They were in a big clearing somewhere inside the Forest, but far away from that cave. They must be on the other side.

"Three wishes, Harry." Ron reminded him.

"Yeah, and I want them to be good." He said. "What would you wish for?" he asked Sirius.

"Me?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded. "No one's ever asked me that before. But in my case…"

"What? Tell me." Said Harry.

"Freedom." Sirius said simply. Harry picked up the lamp.

"You're a prisoner?" he asked.

"It's part of being spelled into that lamp. Phenomenal cosmic powers! But itty-bitty living space." He said.

"That's terrible." Said Ron.

"But to be free and to be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and treasures of the world." he told them. "But its never going to happen."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"The only way is if my master wishes me out. You can see how often that's happened." He told them.

"I'll do it." Said Harry. "I'll set you free."

"Yeah, right." He said and he mimicked his nose growing.

"No, really, I promise." Harry said. "After I use my first two wishes, I'll use my third one to you free." He stuck out his hand and Sirius shook it.

"Here's to hope. Alright, let's make some magic!" Sirius said as he drew out his wand.

"What is it you want most?" asked Sirius.

"That's easy for him." Answered Ron. "He wants Hermione."

"Sorry, can't so that. I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" said Sirius with a frown.

"But she's smart and fun and—" started Harry.

"Pretty?" opted Sirius.

"Beautiful!" said Harry Sirius and Ron rolled their eyes. "She's got these eyes that are wow, and her hair smells to pretty and her smile!"

"_C'est L'amour." _Said Sirius in French.

"But she's the princess." Harry told Sirius. "Hey," he said getting an idea. "Can you make me a prince?"

"Yep. Sure can. But is that an official wish. Say the magic words." He said with a smile.

"Sirius, I wish for you to make me a prince." Said Harry. Ron rolled his eyes. What did they get themselves into?

"Ok, first those robes have got to go." Sirius said muttering a few spells as the tattered robes became exactly what a prince would wear.

"I like it." Said Ron, admiring Harry. He had on a small crown fit for a prince and wore shiny, new dress robes of emerald green.

"_Muy macho." _Said Sirius in Spanish. Harry admired himself in a mirror Sirius had conjured and liked what he saw.

"Now we need a mode of transportation." Said Sirius.

"What about the Firebolt?" asked Ron.

"No, we need something that can make a statement. A grand entrance." Said Sirius. He muttered to himself, before pulling out his wand and looking at Ron.

"Oh, no!" said Ron, catching on to what was happening. Ron made to run for it, but Sirius flicked his wand and he was glued to the spot.

"I've got it!" he said after trying various things on Ron. He flicked his wand once more and Ron clutched his stomach in pain. His arms and legs grew, as did his nose. And soon enough he became a full adult male elephant.

Ron trumpeted in anger as he saw what Sirius did to him.

"You look good." Said Harry laughing. Ron gave him a look that meant he could squash Harry.

"He's got the outfit. He's got the elephant." Said Sirius, flicking his wand everywhere. "We're not through! I'm going to make you a star!"

**49410534568185435609504220106876891224664839342463**

Dumbledore was pacing in his throne room, when he heard the doors to the Great Hall open. He looked up to find Riddle with a big roll of parchment.

"I think I have found the solution to the problem with your daughter." Said Riddle. He un-rolled the parchment and read from it.

"'If the princess does not choose a suitor before the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her.'" He read.

"But Hermione hated all those others. How can I choose someone she hates?"

"'If in the event a suitor cannot be found, then the princess shall marry—' that's interesting." Said Riddle.

"Who?" asked the sultan desperately.

"The royal vizier. That would be…me." He said with an evil smile.

"But the law clearly states that only a prince can marry a princess." Said Dumbledore.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, highness." Riddle told him. He pointed his wand to the sultan and put him in a trance. "You will order the princess to marry me." He told the sultan. The sultan was repeating, until the trance was broken by music coming from the open door of the Great Hall.

"What is that delightful music?" Dumbledore said to himself as he got up and went to the tower to see better. "Riddle, you must come and see this!" Dumbledore said delightfully.

There was what seemed to be a parade going down the streets in Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts castle.

_Make way for Prince Harry!_

Several people looked to see what the commotion was.

_Say hey, its Prince Harry!_

Again, people looked to see servants leading down the streets towards the castle.

_Hey, clear the way through Hogsmeade_

_Hey, you let us through it's a bright new star_

_Come be the first on your block to meet his eye_

_Make way, here he comes, _

_Ring bells, bang the drums_

_You're gonna love this guy_

_Prince Harry fabulous he, also from Paris (paree)_

_Genuflect, show some respect down on one knee_

_Now try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your wizard's psalm_

_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince Harry, mighty is he, rules in Paris_

_Strong as ten regular men definitely_

_He faced the creepy dementors_

_A hundred Death Eaters with wands_

_He gave his gold to two brothers, why, Prince Harry_

_He's got 75 golden camels_

_Purple peacocks, he's got 53._

_When it comes to exotic type mammals,_

_He got to Rubeus Hagrid, I'm tellin' you_

_It's a world class menagerie_

_Prince Harry, handsome is he, comes from Paris_

_That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your robes and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Harry!_

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Harry! Prince Harry!

Prince Harry!  
Amorous he! Comes from Paris.  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Harry!

"Simply marvelous!" said Dumbledore clapping. Harry had climbed off Ron and onto Firebolt. He flew to where the sultan was and bowed deeply before climbing off.

**A/N: ok, not really a cliffy, but I wanted to leave it there in this chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**Thank you:**

**Butterfly Beauty: thanks for help with the songs!**

**Sheng.Long 2005****: I'm not getting a writer's block on this story. Its my other one: Born To darkness. Anyway, keep R/R!**

**Emma**

**H/HR shipper**

**Katerina Malfoy**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX: hope you like! Keep R/R!**


	5. A Whole New World

**A/N: ok, I know I haven't updated in forever, please forgive me! A lot has been going on, so I haven't had the time! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's where Harry meets the Princess!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The plot is Disney's and the characters belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: song changes and character changes are MINE!**

_Recap:_

"_Simply marvelous!" said Dumbledore clapping. Harry had climbed off Ron and onto Firebolt. He flew to where the sultan was and bowed deeply before climbing off._

_End Recap:_

Chapter 5: A Whole New World

"You majesty," bowed Harry. "I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Harry of France, yes I'm delighted to meet you." Dumbledore said as Harry got off his broom and shook the sultan's hand. "This is my royal vizier, Riddle, he's delighted, too." He revealed Riddle, who was behind him to the prince.

"Ecstatic." Said Riddle sarcastically. "I'm afraid, Prince Harry, you can't just parade in here uninvited and be expected to—" Riddle was cut off by the sultan examining Firebolt.

"By, Merlin, this is a remarkable device." He commented. "You don't suppose…" the sultan left the question hanging, but Harry understood.

"Certainly, your majesty. Allow me." Harry said, helping the sultan onto Firebolt.

"Sire!" spoke up Riddle. "I must advise against this." He told Dumbledore.

"Oh, button up, Riddle." Dumbledore told him, trying to kick off from the ground. "Learn to have a little fun." Dumbledore told him, as he succeeded in kicking off from the ground hard and flying all over the Great Hall.

While the sultan was busy with Firebolt, Riddle decided to interrogate Harry.

"Where did you say were you from?" asked Riddle. Harry didn't even look nervous.

"Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Said Harry.

"Try me." Tested Riddle, as the sultan was flying in for a landing.

"Look out, below!" he called, as Firebolt stopped and let the sultan off him.

"Spectacular, your highness." Said Riddle. The sultan didn't catch the sarcasm.

"This is a very impressive youth." Commented Dumbledore on Harry. "And a prince, too!" he pulled Riddle to the side.

"If we're lucky you don't have to marry Hermione, after all." He told his vizier.

"I don't trust him, sire." Said Riddle, looking slightly nervous about his plan.

"Nonsense!" said Dumbledore. "One thing I pride myself on, is that I'm an excellent judge of character." He said as he walked to where Harry was standing.

"_Excellent judge. Not!" thought Wormtail._

"Hermione will like you." He told Harry. Hermione had just opened the door to see where that prince was, only to find him talking to her father.

"I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Hermione." Said Harry with an air of arrogance unlike him.

"Your highness, no!" said Riddle, standing in between Harry and Dumbledore. "I must intercede on Hermione's behalf." He said trying to push Harry out of the way.

"What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Riddle asked Harry.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Harry of Paris. Just let her meet me." Said Harry with the same arrogance as before. "I will win your daughter's heart."

Hermione had had enough. "How dare you?" She said out loud. This got the attention of all 3 men. "All of you! Standing around deciding my future! I am not a prize to be won!" she said, as she turned around and slammed the door behind her.

"Don't worry, Prince Harry." Dumbledore said. "Just give her some time to cool down." He told him, as he led Harry to his room.

"I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Harry." Riddle said in a whisper to Wormtail.

**1538654221554829252432165026155212912054.2125442161**

"What am I going to do?" said Harry desperately. Hermione was in the Astronomy Tower looking outside. She moved back into the warmth of the Tower.

"Hermione wont even let me talk to her." He told Sirius and Ron. "I should've known I couldn't pull off this stupid Prince wish." He said to no one in particular.

"Sirius, I need help!" said Harry. This got the wizard's attention.

"All right, Prongslet, here's the deal: if you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?" Said Sirius.

"What?" asked Harry, not understanding a word Sirius had said.

"Tell her the TRUTH!" Sirius said as if talking to a 5-year-old.

"No way!" said Harry at once. "If Hermione found out I was really some crummy…half-blood, she'd laugh at me."

"A woman always appreciates a man that can make her laugh." Said Sirius, trying to give Harry some confidence.

"Harry, all joking aside. You really out to be yourself." Said Sirius seriously.

"That's the last thing I want to be." Said Harry with an angry look. "Ok, I'm going to go see her." He said, as he grabbed Firebolt and flew up to the Astronomy Tower.

"Princess Hermione?" called Harry from the balcony. Her tiger looked up to see who the intruder was.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Prince Harry." He said.

"I do not want to see you." She said, as she turned to go down the stairs.

"Please, princess, give me a chance." He asked her. Sirius was levitating himself to see what was going on. Firebolt was there as well.

"Just leave me alone!" she told him. Rajah came up to him and threatened him with a low growl.

"Down kitty." Said Harry trying to get Rajah to go away.

"So how's Harry doing?" asked Sirius to Firebolt. The broom just pointed up. Sirius saw he wasn't doing well at all.

Harry had taken off his crown and Hermione thought she had seen him somewhere before.

"Do I know you?" she asked him. Harry became nervous.

"No, I don't think so." He said as he put his crown back on.

"You remind me of someone I met in Hogsmeade." She told him as she pet Rajah.

"Hogsmeade?" he asked. "I have servants who go there for me. I even have servants for my servants, so it couldn't have been me." He told her to get suspicion off him.

"No, I guess not." She said sadly.

"Princess Hermione?" she looked up when he said her name. "You're very beautiful." He told her. It wasn't a lie. He found her gorgeous.

She smiled. "I'm rich, too, you know." She told him.

"Yeah." He said dreamily.

"The daughter of a sultan." She continued, as she walked toward him.

"I know."

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." She said seductively. Harry was confused. Didn't she say she "wasn't a prize to be won"?

"Right." He said. "A prince like me."

"A prince like you." She smirked. She got him by the hem of his robes and pulled them over his head. "And every other stuffed-shirt, swaggering peacock I've met!" she said as she went back inside to go to her room.

Sirius had seen the whole thing. He shook his head. Harry knew nothing of how to handle girls.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" she told him.

"Remember: be yourself!" whispered Sirius.

"Yeah, right!" Harry said a little too loud.

"What?" said Hermione.

"You're right." He recovered. "You aren't just some prize to be won." He turned around and jumped off the balcony. Hermione rushed to him and yelled for him to stop.

"What?" Harry said, coming back up to see Hermione.

"How are you doing that?" she asked him, as he flew to her.

"It's a flying broomstick." He told her.

"It's lovely." She commented.

"You don't want to go for a ride, do you?" he asked her. "We could get out the palace. See the world." he told her.

"I don't like heights." She told him.

"I wont let you fall." He whispered to her.

"Is it safe?"

"Sure. Do you trust me?" he asked in the same way he did right before he found out she was the princess. She suspected something, but shrugged. He had his hand outstretched.

"Yes." She said, grabbing his hand and getting on in front of him. He was stirring from behind her.

Harry kicked off from the ground hard and they flew beyond the trees in the Dark Forest and over the clouds.

_(Harry:) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Hermione, now when did  
you last let your heart decide_

(Harry:)I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic broomstick ride

(Harry:)A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

(Hermione:)A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world   
With you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

(Hermione:)Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

(Hermione:) A whole new world  
(Harry:) Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Hermione:) A hundred thousand things to see  
(Harry:) Hold your breath- it gets better  
(Hermione:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be

(Harry:) A whole new world  
(Hermione:) Every turn a surprise  
(Harry:) With new horizons to pursue  
(Hermione:) Every moment red letter

(both:) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you

(Harry:) A whole new world  
(Hermione:) A whole new world  
(Harry:)That's where we'll be  
(Hermione:) That's where we'll be  
(Harry:) A thrilling chase  
(Hermione:) A wondrous place  
(Both:) For you and me

Harry and Hermione ended up in China watching the parade of the Chinese New Year from a rooftop.

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer and won't take as much time to update. It's that I've been with a lot of things on my mind, especially concerning my new boyfriend.**

**And now, the thank yous:**

**Archie: glad you liked! Keep reviewing!**

**Mysteriouscharm: glad you liked! Keep R/R, savvy!**

**Lili-potter8907: sorry, Hagrid isn't in right now. He might come on later in the story, though.**

**FireMoonGoddess: can't wait for the next book, but in the mean time, keep R/R my story!**

**HPgirl7: I've been watching this movie since I was like 5, that's why I know it, Keep R/R, savvy!**

**Sheng.Long2005: HBP never existed in my story. This is set in their 6th year. Read the first chapter over again to find out exactly why my story id happening.**

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter: glad you liked please keep R/R, savvy!**

**Keep those reviews coming, savvies!**

**SlytherinBeauty**


	6. Mistakes

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School started like a week ago and it's my senior year, so…yeah. Anyways, what did you think of the book? Tell me what you think of my story in a review!**

**Disclaimer: plot belongs to Disney, characters to J.K.**

**Claimer: song changes and character replacements are mine!**

_Recap:_

_Harry and Hermione ended up in China watching the parade of the Chinese New Year from a rooftop._

_End Recap:_

Chapter 6: Mistakes

"It's all so magical." Said Hermione as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah." He sighed in content. They were watching the fireworks from a rooftop.

"It's a shame Ron had to miss this." She said to him casually.

"He hates fireworks. He really doesn't like flying either." Harry answered normally. Realizing what he said, he tried to fix his mistake, but it was too late. Hermione had caught him.

"You are the boy from Hogsmeade!" she accused. "I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" he quickly tried to apologize but Hermione had already had a one-up on him.

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" she hopped on Firebolt and rode down to the ground furious. He followed her, climbing down the side of the building. It was only two stories, so it wasn't that bad.

"I hoped you wouldn't." he said in a low voice. She turned to face him and pursed her lips.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." She added.

"The truth?" he asked her. He didn't want to tell her he was a half-blood!

"I'm waiting." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"The truth is that I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." He quickly lied. "But I really am a prince." He reassured her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked him.

"Well, you know, royalty going out into common streets in disguise." He told her casually. "Seems kind of strange, don't you think?" he asked her.

"Hmm." She said. "Not that strange." She told him. They both knew that she does the same thing.

They both rode to England and back to Hogwarts a little while later.

"Good night, my handsome prince." She told him as he let her get off Firebolt in the astronomy Tower.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and after what seemed an eternity, let go. Hermione walked back into the tower and down the steps to her room.

"Yes!" Harry said as he flew around the Tower a couple of times. "For once in my life, things are starting to go right." He thought.

But he spoke too soon.

Snape and the rest of the Slytherins were there. They had already tied up Ron and grabbed Firebolt before it could get away. They gagged Harry and bond his hands behind his back. His legs had also been cuffed.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Harry." Said a voice from the darkness. It was Riddle. "Make sure he is never found." He told the Slytherins. They laughed evilly, then went to the lake and dumped him to the deepest part.

Sirius was still inside the lamp. When Harry was thrown, he had the lamp inside his pocket. The lamp had barely grazed his fingers, when it slipped out of his grasp.

"Never fails, you get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." Said Sirius jokingly. He hadn't seen Harry yet.

"Harry!" he said when he saw his master bond and gagged with no breath or sign of life.

"You can't cheat on this one!" said Sirius. He put the bubble-head charm on himself and was able to breathe under water. "You have to make a wish! You have to say 'Sirius, I want you to save my life', ok? Come on, Harry!" Sirius shook him, but his head just dropped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Sirius as he cast the same charm on Harry and swam up to shore. Harry lay on the beach coughing.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sirius said. Harry chuckled.

"Thanks, Sirius."

"I'm getting kind of fond of you, kid. You remind me of another master I used to have." Sirius told him as he conjured a broom and flew back to the castle.

**4487492423616123261310.129210.036427039453w46240625**

Hermione was in her room in Ravenclaw Tower, brushing her hair happily. She was here because of the vast library they had. She kept on thinking about the night she just had and thought that Harry was the one. She would tell her father as soon as possible.

"Hermione?" her father called from outside the painting. She opened the door to reveal her father.

"I just had the most wonderful time!" she told him. "I'm so happy!"

"You should be, Hermione." Dumbledore told her. "I have chosen a husband for you." Hermione was taken aback.

"What?" she asked him. He steeped through the portrait hole and revealed Riddle behind him.

"You will wed Riddle." He told her. She was about to cry. She loved Harry!

"Speechless, I see." Said Riddle, taking her hand. "A fine quality in a wife." He told her.

"I will never marry you!" she told him. "Father, I chose Prince Harry." She told the aging sultan.

"Prince Harry left." Riddle informed her.

"You had better check your crystal ball again, Riddle." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Prince Harry!" Hermione exclaimed running to him.

"Tell them the truth, Riddle. You tried to have me killed!" Harry said to the royals.

"What ridiculous nonsense." Riddle said. "He is obviously lying." He said as he pointed his wand at the sultan.

"Obviously lying." The sultan repeated.

"Father, what's wrong with you!" Hermione said frightened for her father.

"I know what's wrong." Said Harry. He grabbed riddle's wand and broke it in half. It was like Dumbledore came out of a trance.

"Your highness, Riddle had been controlling you with this!" Harry said to him and showed him the pieces of Riddle's wand.

"Riddle?" asked Dumbledore. "You low traitor! Guards! Guards!" he called out. Some Gryffindors came by and attempted to grab Riddle.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Riddle said as he saw the lamp inside Harry's robe pocket. He threw a potion and smoke appeared as Riddle had disappeared.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" said Dumbledore to the Gryffindors. They left in search of the now ex-advisor.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked as he pulled her close.

"Yes, I'm fine." She reassured him.

"Riddle. My most trusted counselor!" said Dumbledore in disbelief. He turned to Hermione, but he found her in the arms of the prince. "Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" Hermione nodded her head. "Praise Merlin!"

The two youths laughed. "You will be wed at once! And you, my boy, will become sultan!"

"Sultan?" Harry asked. He was going to become sultan? Yikes!

"An upstanding youth such as you, with unspeakable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" The sultan told him.

**23545617351623039265065221421346458303374103635216**

Meanwhile, in the Chamber of Secrets, Wormtail and Riddle were trying to escape.

"We need to get out of here!" exclaimed Wormtail in his human form.

"The boy has the lamp." Riddle told him. "He's nothing but that bloody half-blood Harry Potter!"

"Why that miserable boy!" said Wormtail.

"You are going to relieve him of the lamp." Riddle told him.

"Me?"

"Yes, get it from him and bring it back to me. You will be rewarded." Riddle assured him. With that, Wormtail transformed and went to the Gryffindor Tower, to where Harry was staying.

**6527065986503513655424315678498313686764861359468w**

Harry was still thinking about what the sultan had told him earlier.

"They want me to be sultan?" he asked himself. He didn't know anything about ruling a kingdom!

"Hail the conquering hero!" said a voice from behind him. It was Sirius. He didn't feel like talking right now, so he kept walking to his room.

"Harry, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you going to do next?" Sirius asked him jokingly. Harry ignored him and laid face-down on the bed.

"Your line is 'I'm going to free the wizard.' Anytime now." Sirius said, conjuring a fake script, like if this was a movie.

"Sirius, I can't." Harry told him.

"Sure you can!" he reassured him.

"I'm serious! They want to make me sultan! No, they want to make Prince Harry sultan!" he told the wizard. "Without you, I'm a nobody."

"Harry, you won!" Sirius told him.

"Because of you!" Harry reminded him. "The only reason I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince, what if Hermione finds out?" he didn't even want to think about that. "I can't keep this up on my own!" he told the wizard named Sirius.

Sirius was angry. You could tell by the look on his face. He just flicked his wand and was back in the lamp.

"Fine! Stay in there!" Harry said, smothering the lamp with a pillow.

Ron and Firebolt were outside the window flying around and they looked inside.

"What are you guys looking at?" Harry snapped at them. Ron gave him a glare and flew back to the Qudditch pitch.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Sirius is right. I need to tell Hermione the truth."

At that second, he heard Hermione's voice saying to come outside.

"Where are you?" he called out.

"In the Astronomy Tower, hurry!" said her voice. Harry ran to the place.

The voice was Wormtail using his own wand and transforming his voice into Hermione's. He went inside the Tower and stole the lamp. He ran all the way back to the second floor and into the broken bathroom, into the COS to his master.

In the Tower, Dumbledore was making a speech to the people.

"People of Hogsmeade! My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" he informed them.

"Hermione?" Harry called out. "I need to tell you something."

"Harry! Where have you been? The whole kingdom has turned up for father's announcement!" she told him. She fixed him up and pushed him through the curtains as her father said his name.

The entire kingdom cheered for their future sultan and queen.

"Let them cheer." Said a sinister voice. It was riddle. He was inside the COS watching everything happen in his crystal ball.

He rubbed the lamp and Sirius was about ready to give Harry a good kick up the--.

He saw it wasn't Harry.

"The role of Harry Potter will now be played by a dark and sinister, ugly man." Sad Sirius as if this was a movie.

"I am your master now!" Riddle told him.

"I was afraid of that." He said.

"Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high as sultan!" Sirius had no choice but to do as he said. Harry was in trouble now.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update! A hurricane passed right on top of my house and I was w/o power for like 4 days! Please review!**

**Thank you:**

**HPgirl7: don't worry I was mad too. But let's hope the next book is better!**

**Laura: this is called Aladdin: HP Style. It's meant to be that way, if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Thank you to everyone else: ****lili-potter8907****Maria Casey Wood****Jarno****Sorrowful-Ragdoll****, FireMoonGoddess, kaylee, ****J.E.A.R.K.Potter****Sheng.Long 2005****mysteriouscharm**

**Keep reviewing, savvies!**


	7. Voldemort

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please for give me! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I don't know if this is the last chapter. It probably will be. **

**Disclaimer: plot belongs to Disney, characters to J.K.**

**Claimer: song changes and character replacements are mine!**

_Recap:_

_He rubbed the lamp and Sirius was about ready to give Harry a good kick up the--._

_He saw it wasn't Harry._

"_The role of Harry Potter will now be played by a dark and sinister, ugly man." Sad Sirius as if this was a movie._

"_I am your master now!" Riddle told him._

"_I was afraid of that." He said._

"_Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high as sultan!" Sirius had no choice but to do as he said. Harry was in trouble now._

_End Recap:_

Chapter 7: Voldemort

A dark cloud swept over Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Sirius was now Riddle's wizard, so he was powerless. He granted Riddle's wish for sultan.

"Riddle!" said Dumbledore shocked. "You vile betrayer!"

"That's sultan vile betrayer to you!" said Wormtail as he was in his human form now.

"Oh yeah?" said Harry. "We'll se about that!" he reached for the lamp, but saw it was in Riddle's hands.

"Finders keepers, Harry." Said Riddle tauntingly.

Sirius was deeply sorry for it. But he couldn't do anything about it.

"There's a new order now!" said Riddle. "_My _order! And you will bow to me!"

"We will never bow to you!" said Hermione from behind her father.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" said Riddle. "Grant me my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful Dark Lord in the world!"

Sirius couldn't stop it. He pointed his wand and Riddle became the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Where were we?" he said mockingly. "Humiliation!" he pointed his wand at Hermione and Dumbledore and they both bowed. Rajah ran to him, but he flicked his wand and he turned into a kitten.

"Oh, princess, there's someone I've been trying to introduce you to." Said Riddle as Harry came flying towards him on Firebolt.

_Prince Harry, yes it is he,_

_But not as you know him_

_Read my lips and come_

_To grips with reality._

Voldemort treated Harry and Hermione as puppets.

_Yes, meet a blast from your past_

_Whose lies were too good to last_

_Say hello to your precious Prince Harry._

He turned him back into the half-blood that is Harry Potter. Hermione just stared in shock. Harry tried to explain, but Hermione was still being controlled by Voldemort.

_So Harry turns out to be merely Potter_

_Just a con, need I go on_

_Take it from me_

_His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one-way trip_

_Prospects take a terminal dip_

_His assets frozen_

_The venue is chosen_

_To the ends of the earth!_

_Ex-prince Harry!_

Voldemort had trapped him inside a tower and flew him to the North Pole. Firebolt was a stow-away.

Voldemort was winning.

**A/N: I know its short, but I wanted to leave it in a cliffie! Please R/R and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you:**

**Chelsea: glad you liked it!**

**Mysteriouscharm: keep the reviews coming, savvie!**

**Archie 1up: imagine your watching the movie. Keep R/R!**

**Sheng Long2005: I was thinking about doing it, but then it would mess up the idea for this one. Re-read the first chapter and you'll see why.**

**JEARK Potter: R/R, savvie!**

**Lili-potter8907: I am going to eventually tell him. You'll see what I come up with!**

**Thank you all! Please keep R/R savvies!**


	8. A Whole New Life

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but this is the last chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: plot belongs to Disney, characters to J.K.**

**Claimer: song changes and character replacements are mine!**

_Recap:_

The venue is chosen

To the ends of the earth!

Ex-prince Harry!

_Voldemort had trapped him inside a tower and flew him to the North Pole. Firebolt was a stow-away._

_Voldemort was winning._

_End Recap:_

Chapter 7: A Whole New Life

Harry, Ron and Firebolt had landed in the frozen North. He went looking for Ron and found him shivering under at least 2 feet of snow.

"I'm so sorry, mate. I should've freed Sirius when I had the chance." Said Harry to Ron.

"Don't worry about it, but we have to find a way to get back and set things right at least." Ron said.

They started to walk and found Firebolt under some snow. They dug him out without difficulty and they rode him back to Hogwarts.

Back at the castle, Wormtail was stuffing cheese into the sultan's mouth while Voldemort was making Hermione feed him some fruits.

"It's such a waste." Voldemort sighed. "A beautiful flower such as you should be in the arm of the most powerful man in the world."

"Never!" Hermione yelled as she threw wine to his face.

"Sirius!" Voldemort called.

"Yes?"

"I wish for Princess Hermione to fall desperately in love with me." Voldemort told him.

Sirius tried to tell him that he couldn't do that, but then Hermione got an idea when she saw that Harry and Ron had just appeared from behind some tapestries.

"Tom." Hermione called in a silky voice. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." She picked up the crown Ton had made her and put it on.

"That's better." Voldemort said. "Tell me more about myself."

"You are tall, well dressed…" said Hermione trailing off, trying to distract him.

Sirius saw Harry and Ron and told them that he couldn't help them because he worked for "Señor Psychopath now."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sirius.

"I'm a half-blood, remember? I'll improvise." Harry reassured him.

Harry and Ron walked towards the lamp to re-claim Sirius. Ron held off Wormtail for as long as possible. When something crashed, from their struggle, Voldemort turned, but before he saw anything, Hermione did some quick thinking and kissed him full on the lips.

"That was…" but whatever the kiss was, no one found out. He saw Harry's reflection on Hermione's crown.

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy!" Voldemort shouted.

He pointed his wand to Hermione and trapped her in a giant Time-Turner, if the last grain were to fall, not only would she die from suffocation, but would never exist, leaving no heir to the throne.

He turned Ron into a toy soldier and Firebolt into toothpicks.

He circled Harry with swords, and then turned them into flames. Harry was trapped by a circle of flames.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" shouted Harry, picking up a sword.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Voldemort said back.

He turned himself into a basilisk, though his vision would not kill pr petrify you, his teeth would definitely do some damage.

Sirius put on a cheerleader out fit and chanted "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake--stick that sword into that snake!"

"You stay out of this!" Voldemort hissed.

"Tom, Tom he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!" said Sirius back to Voldemort.

Harry tries to use this distraction as an opportunity to free Hermione, but to no avail. Voldemort saw him and captured him. He was literally squeezing the life out of Harry.

But then Voldemort said something that gave Harry a very good idea.

"The genie gave you your power, he can take it away!" Harry yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"You're right. His power does exceed my own. But not for long." Voldemort added as he circled in on Sirius.

"My last wish: I wish to be an all-powerful genie!" said Voldemort.

Sirius had no choice but to grant him his wish, Harry freed Hermione before it was too late.

"What have you done?" called Hermione to Harry.

"Trust me!" Harry said.

"Not so fast!" called Harry to Voldemort. "You wanted to be a genie?" Voldemort looked at Harry. "You got it!" two cuffs appeared on Voldemort's wrists binding him to a lamp. The lamp soon appeared at Voldemort's feet. "And everything that goes with it!"

Wormtail tried to escape, but Voldemort grabbed his transformed tail and sucked him into the lamp with Voldemort.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Harry said and when he was fully in the lamp, said "Itty-bitty living space."

Everything turns back to normal and Dumbledore granted Harry Special Services for help to both the sultan and princess of Hogwarts.

"Ten-thousand years in the Cave of wonder ought to chill him out!" Sirius said as he threw the black lamp towards the Cave.

Harry turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry that I lied about being a prince."

"I know why you did." She said. "That stupid law. This isn't fair." She started to cry. "I love you."

Harry hugged her tighter. "Harry, you still have one wish left." Prompted Sirius.

"But what about your freedom?" Harry asked.

"This is love." Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hermione, I do love you, but I need to stop pretending to be something I'm not." Harry told her.

"I understand." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Sirius, I wish for your freedom." Harry called.

"What?" But the transformation already started. His wrists were bare from the removal of the cuffing of the lamp. He picked up the lamp in disbelief.

"I'm free?" he asked. When they all nodded, he started to celebrate. But he stopped. He saw Harry and Hermione saying goodbye.

"You've certainly proven yourself, Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Father?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm not sultan for nothing. You're a prince in my eyes. From now on, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy enough for the title." Dumbledore made it a law.

"I chose you…Harry James Potter." Hermione said.

The next day followed non-stop celebrations. Princess Hermione and Prince Harry were wed the day after the battle with Voldemort.

_A Whole New World_

_A Whole New Life_

_For You and Me_

The kissed with the moon behind them and riding Firebolt. Suddenly, everything swirled and they were still on the Firebolt, kissing and declaring their love for each other.

Voldemort spell of an alternate reality had finally been broken. The spell had lasted for a good 16 years.

Once Prince Harry and Princess Hermione kissed, the real Harry and Hermione had just finished declaring their love for each other.

No one ever remembered that there even was a spell put over the castle and its inhabitants. Everyone just thought of those years as a blur. No one remembered anything about Voldemort or the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry and Hermione married soon after their graduation from Hogwarts and had their first child, Aiko Mia Potter a year later. Harry became an Auror, like his father and Hermione became the most famous Healer that St. Mungos has ever had.

When Aiko turned 11 and was accepted into Hogwarts, Hermione transferred there to be there for her and her other child, Xackary Harry Potter who was just 5 at the time.

Well, as the ending goes…

THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**A/N: finally done! Well, look out for my next story! Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Please tell me what you think of this last chapter. **


End file.
